


Fire and Lightning

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Angst, Anime, Background Het, Battle, Bisexual Character, Character Development, Chocolate, Dimension Travel, Evolution, F/M, Fire, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Love Stories, M/M, Mind Games, Multi, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Reminiscing, Romance, Self-Doubt, Thunder and Lightning, Transformation, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Coming off an intense battle, Kanbara Takuya re-evaluates where he stands with Shibayama Junpei.
Relationships: Kanbara Takuya/Shibayama Junpei | J.P. Shibayama, Orimoto Izumi | Zoe Orimoto/Shibayama Junpei | J.P. Shibayama
Kudos: 8





	Fire and Lightning

Fire and Lightning

Author’s Note: Wanted to take an honest crack at this pairing. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: Pre-slash Takuya x Junpei. Referenced one-sided (canon) Junpei x Izumi.

Summary:

Coming off an intense battle, Kanbara Takuya re-evaluates where he stands with Shibayama Junpei.

* * *

The group never got the whole story behind what happened after Junpei became separated from them on the occasion they were trapped inside Sephirothmon. Based on the evil illusions of themselves they walked into when they found Junpei, it was evident somebody had been tearing him down emotionally.

Takuya absolutely hated to believe even one of those insults made Junpei doubt his place.

Wrestling with his literal shadow as Bolgmon, Junpei safeguarded his friends, even at the risk of destroying himself.

The saddest part was Takuya could imagine a time he might’ve actually meant Junpei distress. On the ride to the Digital World, the Shibayama Junpei he met responded rudely, throwing his weight and seniority around.

They were different then, each damaged one way or the other. Takuya questioned whether that was the reason they’d been chosen, or the reason they’d chosen to remain. Grow as people. Fix their problems together.

Although Takuya took on the role of unofficial leader most often, if Junpei truly stepped up, Takuya would endorse him in a second.

Catching Takuya spacing out, Junpei held him a chocolate bar.

He wasn’t buying his friendship. He remembered Takuya skipped a snack break since their last tough fight with a Digimon.

Takuya broke off a square. Had Junpei read him?

He decided to burn up’n go all-in.

“Junpei, I’m not exactly Izumi.”

The eldest snapped a piece for himself and saved the rest. “Good! You’re Takuya, and that’s okay with me!”

Wind and thunder could merge to hammer out a heckuva storm.

But fire and thunder?

Fire and _lightning_?

Just sit back and watch the sparks fly.


End file.
